poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings
This is how Enter the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Cody Fairbrother: Hello. Are you the girls and boys my friend and I suppose to show you around? Adagio Dazzle: We are. Evil Ryan: So are we.coughs Cody Fairbrother: Cool. I'm Cody. Sunset Shimmer: Canterlot High is a great school. Cody Fairbrother: You are going to love it here. Evil Ryan: Yes, Cody. Adagio Dazzle: We really sense that there's something... magical about this place. smirks, Evil Anna and Sonata grin and Aria, Evil Ryan and Adagio share a knowing look Cody Fairbrother: There is the science lab. Sunset Shimmer: Computer lab is in there. Cody Fairbrother: Oh look! They're hosting a musical showcase this weekend. The entire school is so much rallying around it. Evil Ryan: Musical showcase you say? That's really interesting. Evil Ryan, Sonata, Aria, Bertram and Evil Anna share a knowing glance Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Sunset. What shall I say next? whispers Cody Fairbrother: I assure you that since you're new. Principle Celestia will let you sign up to the showcase. Aria Blaze: We have been known to sing from time to time. Sonata Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Evil Anna: Sonata! Sonata Dusk: Wha? What did I say? Cody Fairbrother: I know this drill. What you meant to say, Sonata, was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right, what you said what I meant to say. Evil Anna: Cody's right. That's what you meant... to say. Aria Blaze: And what she would have said if she wasn't the worst. Sonata Dusk: You are. Evil Anna: Calm down, Aria. Evil Ryan: You two have to excuse them. Cody Fairbrother: Why, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: They do that all the time. nods and hugs Sonata Adagio Dazzle: They're also idiots. But, this chap is ok. Sunset Shimmer: You and you sisters are the best girls I ever met, Adagio. Cody Fairbrother: You're so lovely, Sonata. The Cyberlings: We know. Cody Fairbrother: I guess Sonata is the best girl I met. smiles of what Cody said Cody Fairbrother: Wow! Nice necklaces you got here. looks at the pendants Cody Fairbrother: I'm looking at them, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: I think they have these things, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: I wonder how did you know about my brother?for Adagio's pendant grabs Cody's wrist Cody Fairbrother: What the hay!? Evil Ryan: Ryan? You say? Adagio has grabbed Cody's wrist and removes her hand Dagi. Say something. Adagio Dazzle: Sorry, Cody. It's just that we know Ryan. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Cody Fairbrother: It's ok, miss.. Uh. Who are you? Adagio Dazzle: I'm Adagio Dazzle. Cody Fairbrother: Nice to meet you, Adagio. kisses Cody before she and her sister, Aria, Evil Ryan and Bertram head on their way Evil Anna: I like this school already, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Me too. then Adagio and Evil Ryan yank Sonata and Evil Anna [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer